


Gift Tag

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas gift from a sassy broke punk to his favorite jerk, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: The best presents don't come from a store.





	Gift Tag

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/32587232718/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative suggested titles from certain folk I will in the spirit of the season forebear to name:  
>  **Merry Christmas and Happy New Rear**  
>  **Merry XXXmas**  
>  **Have a Booty-ful Holiday (points for more inclusive)**  
>  **Have a Buckin Good Year Full of Good Cheer**  
>  **Hope You Get Something Nice in Your Stocking**  
>  **END of Year Greetings**  
>  **NOT a Silent Night**  
>  **Gift of the Magi: Porn Version**
> 
>  
> 
> and finally,  
>  **Steve You Hussy Put Some Pants On We Gotta Go to Mass**  
>  (nah, that one's too much of a stretch)  
> (that's what he said)  
> sdlkfjlsdjflsjdlfsdfjjs i crack myself up
> 
>  
> 
> **HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY <3<3<3**


End file.
